prehistoricparkfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Prehistoric Park Revolution
Mission 1: Germany,Eocene,47 Million Years Ago. Darwinius* Asiatosuchus Gastornis* Eurotamandua* Palaeochiropteryx Buxolestes Propalaeotherium* Leptictidium* Titanomyrma Paroodectes Palaeoglaux Masillaraptor* Godinotia Lesmesodon Macrocranion* Masillamys* Mission 2: Tanzania (Africa),Triassic,242 Million years ago Nyasasaurus* Stenaulorhynchus* Diademodon* Stagonosuchus Teleocrater* Tetragonias Kannemeyeria Nundasuchus Hypselorachis* Ailisaurus* Ruhuhuaria Stanocephalosaurus* Erythrosuchus Mission 3: Pennsylvania (North America),Devonian, 420 Million years ago Tiktaalik* Hynerpeton* Hyneria* Red Hill Rhizodont Phacops* Mission 4: Antartica,Triassic,245 Million years ago Euparkeria* Lystrosaurus* Proterosuchus* Paratosuchus Prolacerta* Erythrosuchus Cynognathus Moschorhinus* Thrinaxodon* Broomistega* Mission 5: North America, Miocene,20 to 5 Million years ago. Machairodus* Amebelodon* Desmatihippus* Koplonomos Gomphotherium* Thinobadistes Desmostylus Anthracothere (species unknown)* Oreodont (species unknown,probably Merycoidodon)* Hyenadon* Daeodon* Moropus* Teleoceras* Titanotylopus* Amphicyon* Zygolophodon* Bathornis* Gavialosuchus Barbourofelis* Mission 6: Madagascar,year: 1420 BCE Megaladipis | Koala Lemur* Aepyornis | Elephant Bird* Palaeopropithecus* Malagasy Dwarf Hippotamus* Ring Tailed Lemur (Not Extinct) Madagascar Hissing Cockroach (Not Extinct) Red Ruffed Lemur (Not Extinct) Indri (Not Extinct)* Archaeoindris* Mission 7: Brazil (South America) Cretaceous,117 Million years ago Thalassodromeus* Tapejara* Irritator Tropeognathus* Susisuchus* Amazonsaurus* Tupuxuara Mission 8: Montana (North America) 66 Million years ago Tyrannosaurus* Triceratops* Ankylosaurus* Torosaurus* Tatankoceratops* Leptoceratops* Ornithomimus* Chamops* Pakaeosaniwa* Denversaurus* Edmontosaurus/Anatosaurus* 'Nanotyrannus'* (Not really Nanotyrannus,but a made up Tyrannosaur the crew finds,and rescues. It gets the nickname Nano,as a reference to Nanotyrannus) Thescelosaurus* Didelphodon* Alphadon* Champsosaurus* Lonchidion* Avisaurus* Basilemys* Giant Caenagnathid* Dakotaraptor* Archeroraptor* Purgatorius* Hell Creek Alvarezsaur* Pachycephalosaurus* 'Dracorex'* (Not really Dracorex,but a made up Pachycephalosaur who's herd simply are called Dracos,as a reference.) 'Stygimoloch' * (Same case as 'Dracorex',just these guys get called Spikeheads,and one crew member mistakes them for Stygimoloch,as a nod to the synonym.) Alamosaurus* Quetzalcoatlus* Anzu* Mission 9: Wyoming (North America) Jurassic,148 Million years ago. Ceratosaurus* Ornitholestes* Dryosaurus* Othnelia Camptosaurus* Allosaurus Fragilis* Stegosaurus* Diplodocus* Apatosaurus Brontosaurus Camarasaurus* Brachiosaurus Supersaurus Gargoyleosaurus* Coelurus Anurognathus* Mission 10: English Channel,Jurassic,140 Million years ago Dakosaurus* Liopleurodon Opthalmosaurus* Stephanoceras* Kimmerosaurus* Rhamphorynchus Machimosaurus* Germanodactylus Pliosaurus Funkei* Mission 11: Hatzeg Island (Europe),Cretaceous,70 Million Years ago Balaur* Magyarosaurus* Zalmoxes* Gargantuavis* Paludititan* Hatzegopteryx* Mission 12: Brazil (South America),Pleistocene,11,000 years ago. Doedicurus* Megatherium Smilodon Macrauchenia* Indeterminate Phorusrhacid* Toxodon* Morenelaphus Eremotherium* Panthera Onca Mesembrina Stegomastodon Notiomastodon Arctotherium Glyptodon* Mission 13: Tiaojishan Formation,China (Asia),Jurassic,160 Million years ago Yi Qi* Anchiornis* Tianyulong* Guanlong* Monoglarachne* Dariwnopterus Fenghuangopterus Jeholopterus Epidexipteryx Chunerpeton* Castorocauda* Volaticotherium* Mission 14: Australia,Pleistocene,40,000 years ago Diprotodon* Varanus Prisca (Megalania)* Procoptodon* Sthenurus* Thylacine* Thylacoleo* Genyornis* Wonambi* Phascolonus* Simosthenurus* Protemnodon* Quinkana* Zaglossus Hacketti* Zygomaturus* Mission 15: China (Asia),Pleistocene,100,000 years ago Gigantopithecus* Colossochelys* Stegodon Dwarf Panda* Longdan Tiger Ailuropoda Baconi* Mission 16: Isle of Man (Ireland),Pleistocene,10,000 years ago Megaloceros | Irish Elk* Wooly Mammoth* Homotherium Elasmotherium* Tyrant Polar Bear Mission 17: Mongolia (Asia),Cretaceous,70 million years ago Velociraptor* Tarbosaurus Alioramus Azdharco Therizinosaurus* Oviraptor* Gallimimus* Deinocheirus* Mononykus Saurolophus Protoceratops* Charonosaurus Gigantoraptor* Homalocephale Shantungosaurus* Mission 18: Russia,Permian,252 Million Years Ago Purlovia* Inostrancevia* Diictodon* Scutosaurus* Fortunodon Vivaxosaurus 'Leogorgon' Obirkovia* Chthonosuchus* Rhinesuchus* Megawhaitsia* Mission 19: Rift Valley (Africa),Pliocene,2 Million Years Ago Australopithecus Afarensis* Dinofelis* Deinotherium* Ancylotherium* Sivatherium* Metridochoerus* Pelorovis* Dinopithecus* Thorbjarnarson’s crocodile Blancocamelus* Homotherium African Mammoth* Hippotamus Gorgops Pachycrocuta Paranthropus Boisei Homo Habilis Mission 20: England (Europe),Cretaceous,125 Million Years Ago Baryonyx* Hypsilophodon* Hyaelosaurus* Iguanodon* Iberomesornis Ornithocheirus Becklespinax Mission 21: North America,10,000 Years Ago,Pleistocene Dire Wolf* Smilodon Short Faced Bear* American Mastodon* Mission 22: North America,91 Million Years Ago,Cretaceous Zuniceratops* Nothronychus* 'Zuniraptor' (A made up Raptor,based on supposed Dromaeosaur bones in the area) Timurlengia Zuni Coelurosaur* Mission 23: Scotland,300 and 338 Million Years Ago,Carboniferous Meganeura* Pulmonoscorpius* Arthropleura* Westlothiana* Euphoberia* Crassigyrinus* Eoherpeton* Spathicephalus* Paleothyris* Phlegethontia* Mission 24: Canada,503 Million Years Ago,Cambrian Anomalocaris* Pikaia* Hallucigenia* Wiwaxia* Opabinia* Ottoia* Paradoxides* Canadaspis* Mission 25: Germany,50,000 Years Ago,Pleistocene Palaeoloxodon* Hippotamus Antiquus* Cave Hyena* Equus Ferus* Steppe Wisent Cave Lion Cave Bear Homotherium* Mission 26: Western Interior Sea,Kansas,North America,80 Million Years Ago,Cretaceous Archelon* Hesperornis* Icthyornis* (Stowaways~) Styxosaurus Elasmosaurus* Dolichorhynchops* Squalicorax Cretoxyrhina Tusoteuthis Prognathodon* Parapuzosia* Pachydiscus Tylosaurus* Enchodus* Xiphactinus* Gillicus* Geosternbergia* Mission 27: China,Asia,248 Million Years Ago,Triassic Catorhynchus* Keichousaurus* Chinese Placodont Atopodentatus* Chinese Erythrosuchid Mission 28: Utah,North America,110 Million Years Ago,Cretaceous Acrocanthosaurus* Tenontosaurus Deinonychus* Sauroposeidon Aquilops* Sauropelta Zephyrosaurus* Microvenator* Gobiconodon* Rugocaudia 'Paluxysaurus'* (Not really Paluxy,but a different sauropod,smaller than Sauropoeseidon,and they get called Paluxys,as a reference.) Mission 29: California,North America,23 Million Years Ago,Miocene Megalodon* Allodesmus* Pseudaelurus Pelagornis Desmostylus* Peliagarctos Aulophyseter* Loxothilax* Neotherium Macrodelphinus* Koplonomos* Pontolis* Cophocetus* Mission 30: North America,80 Million Years Ago,Cretaceous Daspletosaurus* Einiosaurus Orodromeus* Maisaura* Troodon Saurornitholestes Albertaceratops Brachylophosaurus* Chasmosaurus Corythosaurus* Scolosaurus* Wendiceratops* Avaceratops* Medusaceratops* Spiclypeus Mercuriceratops Zuul* Probrachylophosaurus Judiceratops Dromaeosaurus Bambiraptor* Cerasinops* Achelousaurus Brachyceratops Hypacrosaurus* Rubeosaurus* Prenoceratops Gorgosaurus* Prodesomodon* Lisserpeton Habrosaurus* Opisthrotriton* Scapherpeton* Paronychodon Coniornis* Mission 31: Madagascar,70 Million Years Ago,Cretaceous Simosuchus* Rapetosaurus Beelzebufo* Rahonavis* Vintana Masiakasaurus* Vahiny Majungasaurus* Mahajangasuchus Madtsoia* Mission 32: China,46 Million Years Ago,Eocene Uintatherium* Aktautitan Mesonyx* Gastornis Xichuanensis Maiacetus* Eosimias Diacodexis Tillodont (Probably Chungchiena)* Harpagolestes Pristichampsus* Chinese Anthracothere Mission 33: Eastern Europe,249 Million Years Ago,Triassic Garjainia* Unnamed Dicynodont Doniceps* Tichvinskia* Gamosaurus Silphedosuchus Unnamed Prolacertiform Vytshegdosuchus* Mission 34: Portugal,150 Million Years Ago,Jurassic Torvosaurus* Lusotitan Allosaurus Europaeus* Supersaurus/Dinheirosaurus* Lourinhanosaurus Draconyx* Dacentrurus Alocodon Trimucodon Miragaia* Ceratosaurus Dracopelta* Mission 35: China,150 Million Years Ago,Jurassic Szechuanosaurus* Sinocoelurus Shunosaurus* Agilisaurus* Trionyx Teleosaurus* Gigantspinosaurus Bienotheroides Yangchuanosaurus* Angustinaripterus Mamenchisaurus* Omeisaurus Hsisosuchus* Tuijiangosaurus* Mission 36: Great Lakes,North America,11,000 Years Ago,Pleistocene Jeffersonian Mammoth* Castoroides* Onchorhynchus Aiolornis Stag-Moose* Panthera Atrox* Short Faced Bear Flad Headed Peccary* Mission 37: Peru,South America,3 Million years ago,Pliocene Thalassocnus* Livyatan* Megalodon Odobenocetops* Pseudorca* Acrophoca* Brygmophyseter Acrophyseter Mission 38: Eurasia,5 Million Years Ago,Miocene Kubanochoerus* Platybelodon Brachycyon* Bohlinia* Iranotherium Palaeotapirus* Stegotetrabelodon Sivacanthion* Siamogale* Mission 39: Columbia,South America,60 Million Years Ago,Paleocene Titanoboa* Carbonemys* Cerrejonisuchus Anthracosuchus Dipnoan Acherontisuchus Obdurodon Sudamericanum* Carodnia* Sahitisuchus Paleopsilopterus* Mission 40: France,Europe,48 Million Years Ago,Eocene Palaeophis* Otodus Tilemsisuchus Miacis* Indeterminate Fish Indeterminate Birds Mission 41: Canada,North America,68 Million Years Ago,Cretaceous Regaliceratops* Albertosaurus* Montanoceratops Edmontonia Pachyrhinosaurus Saurornitholestes* Mission 42: New York,North America,418 Million Years Ago,Silurian Eurypterus* Mixopterus* Waeringopterus* Pterygotus* Phragmoceras* Indeterminate Toothed Fish (Probably a kind of Acanthodian)* Pentecopterus* Bassipterus* Indeterminate Orthocone* Mission 43: Kamchatka,Bering Sea,Year: 1768 Stellar's Sea Cow* Spectacled Cormorant* Sea Otter (Not Extinct)* Steller's Sea Lion (Not Extinct) Puffin (Not Extinct) Mission 44: Canada,21 Million Years Ago,Miocene Puijila* Indeterminate Rhinoceratoid* Indeterminte Leporid Indeterminate Amphicyonid Mission 45: Mongolia,41 Million Years Ago,Eocene Andrewsarchus* Embolotherium Sarkastodon Coryphodon* Forstercooperia* Mission 46: Egypt (Africa),80 Million Years Ago,Cretaceous Spinosaurus* Paralititan Rugops* Ouranosaurus* Alanqa Onchopristis Mawsonia Saurinops* Carcharodontosaurus* Siroccopteryx* Araripesuchus Aegisuchus* Mission 47: Alaska,69 Million Years Ago,Cretaceous Ugruunaluk* Alaskan Troodon* Indeterminate Ornithomimosaur Parksosaurus* Alaskacephale* Alaskan Therizinosaur Nanuqsaurus* Pachyrhinosaurus* Alaskan Saurornitholestes Alaskan Dromaeosaurus Mission 48: Australia,120 Million Years Ago,Cretaceous | Australia,15 Million Years Ago,Miocene Koolasuchus* Polar Dicynodont* Mythunga* Laellynasaura* Timimus* Muttaburrasaurus* Australovenator* Diamantinasaurus* Minimi Atlascopcosaurus* ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Bullockornis* Mission 49: Texas (North America),272 Million Years Ago,Permian Dimetrodon* Cotylorhynchus* Xenacanthus* Diplocaulus* Secodontosaurus* Edaphosaurus* Platyhystrix* Seymouria* Sphenacodon Eryops* Ophiacodon Pelodosotis* Diadectes Casea* Pantylus* Cacops* Acheloma Captorhinus* Mission 50: Arizona (North America),220 Million Years Ago,Triassic Smilosuchus* Leptosuchus* Machaeroprosopus* Redondasaurus* Vivaron Postosuchus* Daemonosaurus Tawa* Gojirasaurus* Coelophysis* Camposaurus* Calyptosuchus Placerias* Chinle Cynodont* Rioarribasuchus Poposaurus Vancleavea* Eucoelophysis* Chindesaurus Apachesaurus Koskinodon* Chinlea Arganodus Trilophosaurus* Tantytrachelos* Crosbysaurus Hesperosuchus* Mission 51: North America,55 Million Years Ago,Eocene Presbyornis* Squalus Otodus Cretolamna Paleogene Myliobatis* Paleogene Turritella Paleogene Trionyx Notharctus Knightia* Meniscotherium* Boavus Brachianodon Paleogene Thecachampsa* Mission 52: Kyrgyzstan,221 Million Years Ago,Triassic Gigatitan* Kyrgyzsaurus* Triassurus Madysaurus Longisquama* Sharovipteryx* Palaeoxyris Madygenerpeton* Mission 53: South Africa,190 Million Years Ago,Jurassic Massospondylus* Abrictosaurus Pegomastax* Lychorhinus Heterodontosaurus* Lesothosaurus* Coelophysis Rhodesiennsis 'Syntarsus' Dracovenator* Aardonyx Giant Anchisaurs* Mission 54: China,419 Million Years Ago,Silurian Entelognathus* Guiyu* Birkenia* Megamastax* Indeterminate Pterygotids Mission 55: Australia,380 Million Years Ago,Devonian Gogonasus* Onychodus* Materpiscis* Titanicthys* Dunkleosteus* Mission 56: Italy,7 Million Years Ago,Miocene Zygophyseter* Archaeschrichtius* Messapicetus* Eurhinodelphis* Xipiacetus* Indeterminate Dugongs* Indeterminate Large Sharks Sphyraenodus Mission 57: Africa,11 Million Years Ago,Miocene Dinocrocuta* Anancus Megistotherium* Tetralophodon* Climacoceras Mission 58: Germany,145 Million Years Ago,Jurassic Aegirosaurus* Elops* Aspidorhynchus* Propterus* Lepidotes* Gyrodus* Scaphognathus Archaeopteryx Geosaurus Compsognathus Aerodactylus Alligatorellus* Mesolimulus* Belemnotheutis* Mission 59: Scotland,235 Million Years Ago,Triassic Scleromochlus* Hyperodapedon* Stagonolepis* Ornithosuchus Erpetosuchus Saltopus* Leptopleuron Brachyrhinodon* Mission 60: Mauritius,Year: Sometime in the 1650s Dodo* Mauritus Sheldgoose* Mascarene Coot* Rodrigues Pigeon* Mauritius Blue Pigeon* Rodrigues Solitaire* Rodrigues Parrot* Broad Billed Parrot* Rodrigues Starling* Red Rail* Domed Mauritius Giant Tortoise* Mission 61: New Zealand,15 Million Years Ago,Miocene Proapteryx* Pikaihao* Nelepsittacus* Rupephaps* Saint Bathans Mammal* Indeterminate Skinks Indeterminate Sphenodontian Indeterminate Frogs Kuiornis Indeterminate Geckos Indeterminate Mekosuchine Matuku Pleurodire Turtles Meiolaniid Turtles Mission 62: Santa Rosa Island,11,000 years ago,Pleistocene Mammuthus Exilis* Peromysus Spp.* Chendytes Lawi* Spotted Skunks (Not Extinct) Island Fox (Not Extinct) Mission 63: Non Specific Somewhere in the Ocean,555 Million Years Ago,Ediacaran Spriggina* The Microbial Mat* Pteridinium* Charnia* Ventogyrus* Vendoglossa* Dickinsonia* Burykhia* Ausia* Yarnemia* Mission 64: Australia,300 Million Years Ago,Carboniferous. | Russia,260 Million Years Ago,Permian Ponomarenkia* Indeterminate Neuropterans Indeterminate Mecopterans Indeterminate Permosyne Beetles -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Ulemosaurus* Estemmenosuchus Mirabilis* Estemmenosuchus Uralensis* Biarmosuchus* Kamakops* Archaeosyodon* Syodon* Titanophoneus* Collidosuchus* Konzhukovia* Mission 65: South America,147 Million Years Ago,Jurassic. | Isle Of Man,sometimes in the 1840s Chilesaurus* Titanosaurian Sauropod Indeterminte Carnosaur ------------------------------------------------------------ Manx Cattle* Manx Pig* Manx Horse* Manx Sheepdog* Manx Cat (Not Extinct)* Mission 66: Mongolia,Asia,71 Million Years Ago,Cretaceous Halszkaraptor* Udanoceratops* Pinacosaurus* Khaan Tsaagan* Parvicursor* Byronosaurus Citipati Gobipteryx Aepyornithomimus Plesiohadros Deltatheridum* Zalambdalestes* Estesia* Mission 67: India,Asia,242 million years ago,Triassic Shringasaurus* Denwa Dicynodont* Denwa Lonchorhynchine* Denwa Rhynchosaur* Denwa Ceratodus* Denwa Brachyopid* Paracyclotosaurus* Cherninia* Category:Episodes